Saw chains of this kind are utilized in so-called professional motor-driven chain saws which are operated by experienced personnel such as expert woodworkers, timberjacks or the like. Saw chains are also used in motor-driven chain saws for hobbyists and generally by non-professional persons for various woodcutting operations. It has been shown that non-professional persons are relatively careless when working with motor-driven chain saws because many such persons do not recognize or underestimate the danger of injury which is present because of the rapid movement of the saw chain around the guide bar.